freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = The original mobile port for ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' was released for Android on August 25, 2014 and iOS on September 11, 2014. Both ports cost $2.99. On July 30, 2019, there was an update for the iOS version which revamped the entire game to look more like the PC version, with much more HD graphic. There was also a port released for all mobile devices running the Amazon Fire OS (such as the Amazon Kindle and Fire series of tablets). It was also priced at $2.99. But, did not come with the in-app purchases. The only major difference between the PC and mobile versions is the addition of in-app purchases. However, this feature was only available for Android but was added to IOS. Differences In-App Shop This version of Five Nights at Freddy's features an in-app shop. The shop contains a few things that can be purchased with real currency. Plushies There are three in-game plushies consisting of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, each costing $0.99. There is no Foxy or Golden Freddy plushie available. Upon purchase, the plushies are placed on the desk in The Office. They serve no purpose other than decoration. These plushies reappear alongside newer ones in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as awards for completing certain presets on the Custom Night. They serve the same purpose as they did in the first game, as decorations in The Office. They also double as in-universe prizes distributed at the Prize Corner. Cheat Mode (AKA Survival Kit) Along with the in-app plushies, there is also a Cheat Mode available for purchase for $4.99. This mode offers the player the options of unlimited power, a radar map that shows the location of each animatronic, by showing the picture of their head and fast nights. Once purchased, The cheats can be used simultaneously or separately. However, Cheat Mode does not grant invincibility, as the animatronics can still get inside The Office and disable the Doors if they are not closed. Even if the player closes both doors, they can still be attacked by Golden Freddy (who, oddly enough, does not reside anywhere within the map). Bugs * There is a little number of bugs and glitches in the original mobile port: ** If the player exits the game and returns without closing it, every sound will mute, except for the menu music, some of the sounds that the monitor makes, and Golden Freddy's jumpscare (if 1/9/8/7 is chosen on the Custom Night). A similar glitch happens on the second game's mobile port. ** If the player turns their device off when an animatronic is moving (mainly Bonnie) during a night and then if that player suddenly turns it back on, all animatronics will be disabled except for Foxy and Golden Freddy. *** This can be used to beat some of the nights and even the Custom Night. ** Sometimes when beginning a night the office's background will be a halfway black. *** Opening the cameras will get rid of the glitch. |-| Gallery = Screenshots DFC24D15-8562-4EE1-9977-E5BDD8CB033F.jpeg|The image of Freddy Fazbear when starting up the game. Chica inside the room.png|Chica inside The Office. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) Foxy Before Sprinting.png|Foxy's icon before sprinting. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) After Sprinting.png|Foxy's icon during or after running. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) Screenshot 2014-11-18-16-11-26.png|Crying children hallucination. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) Screenshot 2014-11-18-16-10-52.png|"IT'S ME" hallucination. (As seen in Cheat Mode.) EastHallFirstArticleMobile.png|The first newspaper backstory clipping in East Hall. EastHallThirdArticleMobile.png|The third newspaper backstory clipping in East Hall. A9d.png|Cheat mode in effect. Evident by the pictures of the animatronics on the map, and that the power indicator is at 100%. 38a.png|The Office with plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. CustomNightMenuFNaF1.jpeg|Menu on mobile. File:5_nights_At_Freddy's_Mobile_3_stars.png|Mobile Menu after completing the Custom Night with all animatronics on maximum difficulty (3 stars). Videos Five Nights at Freddy's Remaster - iOS|The remastered edition trailer - iOS. Five Nights at Freddy's Remaster - Android|The remastered edition trailer - Android. Category:Games Category:Mobile Category:Five Nights at Freddy's